My Clever Cricket
by DarkAngelKimimuso-hime
Summary: When the Cullen's leave, Bella get protection from an unlikely sorce...the Cullens come back finding her mildy injured and she takes them to meet her protector...her Master. Crappy summary. BellaxSessho Enjoy! M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm About to Lose My Mind…**

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

It's been months since they left…since he left. Laurent hadn't killed me…simply wounded me, but then he left suddenly. I was in the meadow, alone, bleeding. I missed them…I couldn't say goodbye to anybody. I wanted somebody…anybody…nobody had spared me a glance since I was deemed insane…I hated seeing the pity from everyone's eyes…I knew that's what I would get from my ex-family. Pity, if I could just say goodbye I would be at peace.

"Bella!" Who was that…?

"Wake up!" No…its dark here…I like it.

"Isabella, please, wake up…you'll be happy again" I can never be happy again…I'm a freak…I'm insane…besides…they aren't here…nobody else would put up me…a broken version of who I used to be..

"Bella…honey we're here…" Who…?

"All of us. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Everyone…" Why would they come back…they made their decision…

"Alice saw…never mind that now, open your eyes…you're badly injured…" Carlisle…

"Yes…Everyone it waiting at the house for you…they knew there'd be blood"

I opened my eyes slowly, and met soft sad golden ones.

"You're wound has stopped bleeding, you'll be safe to come back home…"

I didn't respond…I couldn't…what would I say?

Carlisle gently lifted me up and ran at vampire speed back to their mansion. I was in the house and on the couch within minutes…I was too tired to pay attention to everything.

"Bella…?" Alice said quietly

I looked to my right to see here kneeling besides the couch, "I'm sorry… can you forgive me? Forgive all of us?"

Again I chose not to respond and simply went back to looking at the ceiling.

"Is she really insane, Carlisle?"

"That's what her file says…"

"Oh, my baby girl…what have we done?"

Pity again, I stopped listening then. I successfully drowned them out entirely. I'd grown very good at making myself not be able to hear the people around me…at all…sometimes it was hard to snap out of the welcoming silence.

I sat up abruptly, and noticed all heads in the room turned to me, their mouths opened but I had them blocked still, and decided to keep it that way. Where was my damn backpack- ah! I got up and walked to the front door grabbed the bag and went back to the couch. The entire time they watched my and were probably asking questions. I ignored them still, rummaged through the bag until I found my iPod and put my headphones on. I blared the only song I had listened too since they left…well…maybe one of 5 songs…I don't care enough to keep track.

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back.  
Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back.  
But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that.  
Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black.  
Hope, I just need a ray of that  
'Cause no one sees my vision  
When I play it for 'em, they just say it's wack.  
But they don't know what dope is.  
And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this.  
All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest.  
You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you.  
Before the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do.  
But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. See this light in you? It's dark.  
Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you.  
I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue.  
'Cause me and you, we're like a crew. I was like your sidekick.  
You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this f-cking mic,  
Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause..._

_I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life_

I closed my eyes and allowed the sweet sounds to penetrate my barrier from noise; I felt every eye on me still, and decided to continue ignoring them for the time being. Apparently they decided not to push it. I fell asleep again sometime during the 7th repeat of the song.

_(Carlisle Point of View)_

When Bella got up from the couch we tried to convince her to sit down so she wouldn't open her wounds, but it was like she couldn't hear a word we said. She walked over to her backpack, went back to the couch, put her headphones on, and went to sleep.

"That was…Odd" I said quietly

"I honestly think she couldn't hear you guys" Edward said from the stairs

_So you did watch the scene, Edward?_

He nodded

"Edward…I can't see her…" Alice said, slightly panicked, but this had been happening off and on for a while.

"Think it has anything to do with the fact that Bella didn't hear us?" Rosalie asked

"Maybe" I said "For now, let her sleep, we'll ask her about it in the morning…"

_4 hrs later…_

Edward sat at the end on the couch Bella wasn't occupying, the rest of us in our own comfortable spots; Bella had been mumbling in her sleep every little while, usual sleep talking behaviors…around 2 a.m. is when things got strange….

"I see you visit me again, Master…" Bella murmured

"Master?" Jasper asked

Edward shrugged "Dreaming about being a prisoner?" he guessed

"No, sir, I haven't…" Bella said, with a short pause she added, "I do not see how I am supposed to complete the task set upon me with the little information I have been supplied"

"Why's she talking so…formally?" Rosalie wondered

"She is talking to her 'Master'" Jasper said matter-of-factly

"True…"

"Yes, Master, I understand the importance…" Bella said solemnly, her expression darkened considerably

"Something tells me Master isn't very happy with whatever she didn't do…" Alice mumbled

"I do not see how they could help…" Bella started, you could tell by her abrupt pause she had been interrupted, "A good plan, sir, but nearly impossible..." She was interrupted again and this time she winced, "I understand…"

Seconds later Bella flinched awake, instead of looking groggy…she looked as if she hadn't even really fell asleep, simple closed her eyes and relaxed. She scowled when she noticed her lack of headphones; cast a side glace at Edward, before sighing and asking,

"Where's my iPod?"

"On the table beside the couch…the one behind your head." Esme answered

Bella was about to reach with her left shoulder, but winced and reached and reached awkwardly with her right.

"Before you return to lala land, Bella, can we ask you something?" Edward asked quietly

I simply nodded, not looking at anyone.

"Why didn't you answer anybody when u went for you're back pack earlier?"

She shrugged "I was tired" It was too easy to tell she was lying, but we'd pry the truth out later I suppose.

"Next question" Bella said, obviously annoyed

"Have any nice dreams…?"

Bella shot him a glare, "I sleep-talked I assume?"

"A good bit more than you usually do…"

"What did I talk about that sparked the interest of _vampires_" she asked sarcastically

"You sounded like you had a conversation with someone…"

She flinched, hard, fear written all over her face.

"Nightmare?" Edward asked gently

"Will be…" she mumbled, obviously forgetting vampires heard everything

"What does that mean?" Alice asked

"Nothing." Bella said

"Bella, who is 'Master'?"

_(Bella's Point of View)_

_Shit! I said my entire conversation with Master out loud! Even though I was asleep if he found out…_

"Bella…did you hear what I asked you?" Alice asked

"Master is…nobody…" I said quietly

"You can't lie to vampires Bella" Jasper said softly

_I don't have a choice…_

I felt it then…the tingle in the mark on my left shoulder blade. Damnit…why now…

_**Bring them, Isabella…**_

_Master, please, I didn't realize-_

_**I gave you an order, I care not it they know who I am, as long as they realize you are mine, and know their place; then they matter nothing to me.**_

_Yes, sir…_

"Bella?" I snapped back to reality, every eye in the room was giving me a worried look.

"Sorry" I mumbled "I've been given an order…"

"An order," Carlisle asked, "Who gave you an order?"

"My Master gave me an order…" I said

"Nobody contacted you in any way…" he said softly

"Master speaks to me in his own special way…"

The others started to apparently, believe I was insane, Carlisle didn't change his mindset on me, I can see it in his eyes.

"How so, if you are permitted to give this information that it?"

"Telepathy"

"You're Master…is not human"

"No…Master is farm from human…around most…"

"Have you seen a side of him most do not?"

The tingle was there again; _**Do not tell them **_**too** _**much, Isabella**_

"Not exactly" I said changing my tone slightly, hoping he picked up that said information was classified…nobody knew of Master's soft side…I had only seen it on rare occasions

"Can we meet you're Master, Bella?"

"That is the task I've been assigned…"

"How do we get to you're Master, Bella?"

"I can transport us there…"

"Should we change?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Slightly formal attire…not very revealing…"

The others went upstairs to change, Bella told me I looked fine, and rummaged through her bag again, pulling out a dark heavy looking cloak, and a pendant. She fastened the cloak and held the pendant in her good arm.

The others came back and we huddled around Bella.

"There's one rule I know Master will have for you all for certain…do not challenge him…or anyone, until he appoints your…status, until then you are no better off than most of his other human servants"

"Are you a human servant to him?" Edward asked

"No…surprisingly…although I do not know what he considers me"

Bella brought the pendant for her lips and gently kissed it once, it glowed and our surroundings swirled and changed. We ended up in front of a Japanese-style castle/fortress, with many…demonic looking guards.

"Do not challenge anyone…" Bella whispered walking ahead of us

The two guards in front of the door Bella was trying to get through stopped her

"Well look who's back, Master's human toy…" one teased

"You mean _What's _back, Brother, little witch must have a spell on him, he's marked her" the other chimed

"I can smell it…he marked your shoulder, little one."

Bella nodded, obviously not comfortable being surrounded

"What sorcery have you cast on our Master, human?"

"None." Bella answered

"Lies!"

"Check for yourselves…he is in his right mind…" Bella said firmly

"We aren't allowed in his presence, yet you are, little human why is this?"

"I do not know, nor do I question my Master, as you shouldn't."

"Why not? He's losing himself it would seem"

"Be wise in what you say, Master hears all. My mark burns with Master's lack of patients, I suggest you let us through unless you wish to fear aggravating him…"

They stopped circling her and went back to their positions, but before Bella had taken a step towards the door a woman came out, looking more fearsome than the guards, she glared at Bella.

"Hurry now girl, he's waiting!" She scolded

"It isn't my fault Mikota and Souta won't let me be…" Bella said

"I will advise his lordship to have them dealt with later"

After leading down a series of intricate, well decorated hallways, we arrived at a door to which the woman stopped.

"Isabella, you're being warned now, he isn't in a good mood"

"I can tell by the burning in my back, Mizuki, his anger is not directed at me, therefore should die shortly" Bella responded

The woman left and Bella pushed open the double doors, leading us into what seemed to be an ordinary living room…the only thing that looked out of place was the marble throne against the back wall. With who I assumed was Bella's Master…

"Isabella…you're late…why do you disobey me with tardiness, Little One?"

Bella kneeled 5 feet or so in front of his throne. And spoke gently,

"Forgive the delay, Master, the guards chose to stop me at the main door today and claimed nonsense."

"What sort of nonsense…?"

"They claimed I was a witch a seduced you with a spell of sorts."

"Ridiculous!"

"Indeed, Master wouldn't fall for such a pitiful trick…"

He hummed in agreement.

"I recall you said you do not know you're place with me, Little One"

"Master has set me with no specific title…" Bella replied

"You play dumb in presence of our guests; you know what you are to me, Girl"

"In a way, I do, but I do not know what word describes my…status with you, Master"

"You over think it, Little One, you are Mine. It is that simple"

Bella fell silent then.

"You may rise, Little One, and sit in my throne if you'd like." He said standing and turning his attention to us. Once out of the shadows you could see him more clearly, he had silvery white hair, bright honey eyes, broad shoulders, and definitely looked like he belonged…about 600 years in the past…in Japan…

"I welcome you to my home; it seems Little Cricket was being truthful in her claim of meeting vampires before"

"I would never lie to my Master" Bella murmured from the far side of the room, she has sat herself in his throne and has her head in one hand, leaning against the arm of the chair.

"You have proven that claim time and time again, Little One, see to it that you're loyalty continues"

Upon returning his attention to us, Emmett seemed to lose his mind…

"I know you!" He squealed

"Is that so…?" Master asked

"Yeah…but I didn't know it was real…"

He chuckled, "You have seen the anime series?"

"Every Episode!" Emmet declared proudly

"Then explain to your family who I am?"

Emmett turned to all of us and said quite happily, "Bella's Master is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands!"

"From that stupid show Inuyasha you watch WAY too much?" Rosalie asked

"Yes!"

"This just makes perfect sense…" Rosalie mumbled

**So what'cha think? :) Review! I don't update without reviews...lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This chapter requires lots of P.O.V changes…bear with me! :D**

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru, Explain….

_(Bella's Point of View)_

It didn't surprise me that Emmett had watched Inuyasha. The series was only made so Sesshomaru could have a little extra cash. The entire series was truthful…well…almost entirely. Sesshomaru was the Western Demon Lord, but he didn't hate humans, which is why he keeps me around.

"Little Cricket…"

He always seems to know when I'm daydreaming… "Yes, Milord?"

"What troubles you?"

Sesshomaru was in his throne again, I was sitting quietly on the floor next to his feet, the Cullens were all scattered around the room in different chairs of couches.

"Nothing, Milord, just thinking…"

"About?"

"Nothing that would be interesting enough to talk about, Master"

"Hm…"

Had it only been Sesshomaru and I in this room, I would be sitting in his lap instead of the floor; I could tell by his body language having me on the floor was bothering him to no end…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked softly

"Cricket…?"

"Why do you call me Cricket?"

"You are cleaver, and remind me of a friend from my past…one day she woke up with a cricket in her hair and she acted as if it were a hornets' nest."

I pouted, "I remind you of you're over reacting friend?" adding quickly, "Milord"

I saw a smile tug at his lips, but in front of company he would never truly smile.

"Not because of how she reacted, her personality and yours were quite similar; of course I met her many centuries ago…"

"If I may ask, Milord," Oh how I hate using formality whilst talking to him…, "What happened to her?"

"She disappeared…after the battle with Naraku."

"Did she come through the well like you're little brothers girlfriend did?"

"The miko Kagome, Indeed my friend did, and I believe that is where she returned too."

"Her original place in time…"

"Hai"

I could tell he probably missed her, his tone was strange and I'd never heard him talk like this before…

"She came from the well…5 times" He continued

"Explain?"

"The first time she came from the well I was still a pup, the next she arrived just before my 400th winter, then again a century or so before my father was killed, then after that, and finally during the final battle with Naraku"

"How long did she stay each time?"

"The shortest amount of time she stayed was 6 months; the longest was almost 3 years."

"Every time she jumped through the well…it was a short distance for her to leave and come back…but it was long time period of you waiting…"

"Yes."

"Did you ever find her in her own time?"

"Not yet."

"I wish you luck."

_(Sesshomaru's Point of View)_

Isabella did not remember…or perhaps it hadn't technically happened yet…

_Sesshy-kun, remember this: At first when we meet again I will not remember you…_

Her words rang in my ears more clearly than they have since she last jumped into the well. The thing I cannot figure out…is how to get Isabella to the past…she falls through on her own…accidentally…and for what is a total of almost 9 years she travels with me…so when does she fall into the well…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Mizuki asked from the door

"Hn?"

"Shall I show your guest to their rooms?"

"Not yet, I wish to explain a few things to them first, come back in 30 minutes"

"Yes, Milord"

"Izzy, I've decided to tell them after all" I said adding the slightest hint of sweetness to it, the girl had softened me up in the past…but I still had a problem with the slightest of PDA…

Isabella blushed furiously

"That means formality can be dismissed entirely, Little Cricket"

"M'kay…" she mumbled

"What do you wish to tell us, Lord Sesshomaru?" Edward asked, he's been watching my mate to be this whole time, and his attention shifter back to her quickly.

_**Mine…**_ my inner demon hissed

_Indeed she is, but he is of no threat, she's been glaring at him every time she catches his obsessive stare._

"I wish to further explain to you why Isabella is higher appointed than most human in my care get…"

"We have been wondering why Bella has been…such highly placed." Esme

"Izzy…" I cooed causing her heart to flutter

"Sessho-

"No formalities…"

"Sesshy-kun…" she whined

"Whoa wait a minute here" Emmett said, shocked, "You can't possibly be telling us what I think you are…The Great Lord Sesshomaru…in love with a _HUMAN_?"

"The series wasn't completely truthful in my preferences..."

"Oh god…you marked her shoulder!" Emmett whined, "You've claimed her already!"

"Not completely"

"Courting mark?"

"Hn."

"Um…care to explain to those of us who don't obsessively watch anime?" Alice mumbled

"Their betrothed" Emmett said dramatically

Edwards face fell, much to my amusement, Carlisle and Esme looked shocked, Rosalie growled threateningly in Isabella's direction, Jasper and Emmett both shared disappointed expressions. Apparently they looked up to my character…

"Rosalie," Bella said, meeting the vampire's glare, "5 seconds…"

"Until?" Rosalie snarled

"Until My Sesshy-kun loses it and kills you…."

"You're Sesshy-kun?"

"2 seconds"

Rosalie's growling cut off, I hadn't realize I'd let my beast slip, and was growling back at her.

Bella came over to me and wrapped her arms around me

"Sesshy-kun, calm down" She said, although her plea was muffled by my haori, I did.

"Milord…it's been 30 minutes…" Mizuki said from the door"

"Very well then, I will see you all tomorrow morning during breakfast, even though you do not eat I still wish for you're attendance. Mizuki bring the rest of Isabella's things back here please, she's staying with me tonight." Bella had released me and taken her more formal position at my side. Good Cricket, you are good at helping prevent rumors…

"Yes Milord." As Mizuki lead them out Emmett and Jasper both winked at me.

I will not be claiming her tonight…she has to visit my past first…but how…

As soon as the door shut, Bella embraced me again, and I wrapped my arms around her in return.

Whilst I nuzzled her neck she asked softly, "Sesshy-kun…I do not feel well…can we go to bed early please?"

"Of course, Cricket…"

I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom; the space was rarely used before Isabella's arrival, now I used it almost every night…

She was asleep before I laid her on the bed. She looked a bit feverish, probably from the long day…and her wound. The slice through her shoulder had barely missed my mark in the crook of her neck, luckily it did, or every time I was angry or used telepathy with her it would hurt her badly…

I lay beside her and allowed myself to sleep, something I rarely did. The sweet scent of strawberries filled my sensed and lulled me to sleep quickly.

_(Bella's Point of View)_

I woke up at 5 a.m. and felt slightly dizzy; Sesshy was asleep to my surprise. I slipped out of our bed and noticed he had changed me into a silk kimono for bed, with light blue crescent moons all over it; each moon had a small black cricket on it.

I snorted softly, _Funny Sesshy…_

I walked out to the main garden for some fresh air, and decided to go for a walk through the dense forest surrounding the castle. There were many guards so I didn't have to worry about being attacked by anything. I walked softly through the trees, but I am Bella Swan…so of course I tripped, something hard slightly stopped my fall and collided with my stomach, I flipped headfirst into what ever it was and blacked out.

_(Sesshomaru's Point of View)_

I awoke with a start, instantly realizing Isabella's absence. I ran out of the room and followed her scent out into the forest, upon seeing where it ended I hissed.

"So Cricket falls into the well…" I mumbled walking back into my castle, and heading straight for my throne room.

"Mizuki, get the Cullens, and I will need Ameterasu as well"

"Yes milord"

10 minutes later the Cullens and Ameterasu sat in the room with me.

"Milord, what's causing your distress…"

"She's fallen through the well…show me…"

We told the others to close their eyes so Ameterasu could show us Isabella, telepathically.

She was unconscious, at the bottom of the well, about a thousand years in the past…in Japan.

_The first time she came to me I was a pup…_

_**We had barely reached out 200**__**th**__** winter… **_my beast added

Isabella woke up then, and began to start climbing out of the well.

"Human…how on earth did you get down there?" I heard my younger self ask impatiently from the top of the well.

"I fell…" Bella replied simply, she had realized who was above her…and looked petrified

_Just like I remember…_

My younger self reached a hand down and helped pull her out of the well, then began to stalk off.

"Excuse me…" Bella murmured

"Hn?"

"Are you…Sesshomaru?"

"How do you know my name, Human?"

"It's not exactly easy to explain…"

"Hn…you have a fever…come…perhaps my mother can help you…"

Isabella and my younger self walked to the Western Fortress and instantly younger me yelled,

"Oka-san, I ask a favor!"

My mother appeared from nowhere and instantly glared at Bella.

"Sesshomaru, why do you bring this human wench here!"

"I found her…I kind of like her, can't she stay?"

"Of course not!"

"Please Oka-san, I'll take care of her…"

"Humans aren't pets Sesshomaru…"

"What if she wants to stay with me, then can she?"

My mother snarled, "Ask you're father" and disappeared again

"Human, what is you're name?"

I could tell Bella was trying to make up something Japanese, and she did quite well…

"Kimimuso Tensai"

"Hn…well then…come Kimimuso…" younger me commanded, and my poor sweet confuses Isabella followed

_(Bella's Point of View)_

I get into all kinds of trouble…how the hell was I in the past…Sesshomaru's a kid! I barely made up a name quick enough…Jesus this was going to be difficult…

**Okay! What'cha think? I was thinking about making one to four chapters for every different time frame Bella's in…so maybe 1 or 2 chapters for when Sesshomaru is a puppy, 1 or 2 chaps for when he's almost an adult, 1 chapter for the 1****st**** time she's with him as an adult, 2 or 3 chapters for before the Battle with Naraku, and 2-4 chapters for the Fight with Naraku and after that…gimmie your thoughts! :D Review! Virtual cookies!**

**~D.-Hime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You guys really like this story :D so another chapter seems appropriate as a gift to my lovely reviewers. By the way…this chapter and the next one (How ever many I make for Sesshy's time as a pup with Bella) Might just be the cutest chap(s) I ever write..lol**

**A quick Review corner before we start the story…**

_**Vampire2rocks**_**- I'm glad you like it so much! I thought the Sesshy-kun thing was funny too :) Had to make Emmett know him. Give Emmett the spotlight a bit. Make him know more about the demonic world than the rest of his family..lol there's rarely any time where Emmett gets a chance to be the smart one…**

_**Lizzie Ried **_& _**TeAire- **_**Thanks so much! :D**

_**xx-BrittCullen-xx- **_**Thank you! I tend to update right after a review sometimes after a few of them. That's part of the reason why you're getting this update so soon! Keep reading!**

_Chapter 3: Pup forms his pack_

The western fortress from my time wasn't like this one. The layout was relatively the same, but it was so much more modern than this one.

Little Sessho lead me to Inutaisho's study which wasn't where Sesshomaru's study in my time was, this room would become a guest room in the future…

"Oto-san, I ask a favor…" Little Sessho started, apparently that was his signature phrase for when he wanted something his parents were bound to say no too…

"You cannot keep the human girl as a pet…" Inutaisho said from his seat not even glancing up, "She stays as a guest…"

Little Sessho about exploded with happiness, "Arigato, Oto-san!"

"Sesshomaru, please go prepare you're guest a room while I talk to her"

"Hai Oto-san!" Sessho replied dashing out of the room

"You have no memory do you?" Inutaisho asked me

"Of what, Milord?"

"You're life here…you were born here…"

"I do not understand what you mean…I was born to a human family 1000 years in the future…"

"You were sent there to protect you…but enough of that…you'll remember eventually. I assume you have some sort of task you must complete to go back to you're other time?"

"I think…I'm just here to help Sesshomaru become the demon his is in my time…"

"That sounds likely, seeing as my son has marked you in you're time…"

"Hai…I believe that I will travel through the well that brought me here 5 times to help Sesshomaru and one extra time to return home…"

"Sounds reasonable…helping him through different periods in his life. How long will you be staying for this section of his life?"

"About a year I believe…"

"Very well then, you are welcome here every time you travel back through the well. Perhaps try explaining some of this to Sesshomaru as well, so he can understand why you will have to leave in a year."

"I will do my best Inutaisho-sama"

"Oto-san, Kimimuso-Chan, you're room is prepared!" Sessho announced happily, almost skipping into the room.

"Enjoy yourselves, Sesshomaru; do not forget you're studies and training."

"Hai, Oto-san!" Sessho replied grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him.

"You shall stay with me, in my wing of the Castle since I found you and you belong to me." Sessho said proudly

I giggled, "Alright Sesshomaru, but don't forget, I'm you're friend, not you're pet"

"Hn…alright then"

Sessho gave me a brief tour, the little wing had about 9 rooms, a garden in the center, a training room in the top right corner of the little square shape this wing of the Castle was, then the room left of that was the bathing room with an indoor hot spring, to the left of that was my room, south of my room was Sesshomaru's room, south of his room was his own little study, to the right of that was a mini dinning room, to the right of that was a little library, and north of that room there was a weapon storage room. Making a perfect little square with almost everything the boy would need…

"I've picked out many Kimono's that would fit you and they are in you're closet, you make take a bath if you wish, and then we will have dinner, alright?" Sessho asked

"Sounds good to me." I replied, Jeez…this kid needed some company…that's probably why I'm in this first…I have to teach him how to have friends…

I took a bath in the hot spring; there was a water lily scented soap that I loved so I used it. I dried off and changed into a light blue silk kimono with white petals all over it and a silver obi. I walked quietly to the dinning room I shared with Sesshomaru to see him already seated waiting for me.

"You look nice" He said happily

"As do you" I said, he was wearing a kimono similar to his usual kimono in my time, white with red flowers, but the flowers were blue on this one.

He smiled brightly at me and motioned to the seat next to him, I sat down and a young looking demoness walked in and served our food. 3 bowls of rice, one bowl of chicken, 2 bowls of steak, 2 bowled of vegetables, a small cup of what looked like soy sauce, and some other things I didn't recognize that smelled divine.

After we had eaten most of our meal, I decided to tell Sesshomaru the plan for my staying and leaving…

"Sessho-kun?" I started softly

"Hai?" he replied

"I want to try and explain to you how I knew you're name…"

"Oh, alright then, you said it was complicated, I'll try to follow carefully…"

"Sessho…I traveled through the well…I brought me here. It took me here…which is about 1000 years in the past for me…"

Sessho nodded slowly, "So…you're from the future…and…you know me in you're time?" he asked

"Hai, Sessho…"

"We are still friends?"

"Better than friends…"

"How so?"

"Sessho…do you see this mark on my neck…?"

"Hai…"

"You've marked me as you're mate-to-be in my time…"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "We are very much so better than friends then."

"Hai…Sessho you know I'm human…so I won't be with you the entire time you grow up…"

"You will have to leave…" he said sadly

"Hai…I will have to jump back into the well…and then I will arrive again when you are a little older…I will do this 4 or 5 more times"

"When do you have to go back into the well this time?" he asked softly, obviously not wanting me to go anywhere soon…

"In about a year I think…maybe the well will call me back somehow, to let me know its time to jump again."

Sessho processed this information carefully, before smiling at me once more.

"Kimimuso-Chan, promise you'll always come back?"

I smiled, "Hai, Sessho-kun, I promise"

Sessho yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Time for bed, Sessho…" I cooed

He pouted, "Fine…"

We went our separate ways and when I had finally started to drift off, a small warm little body slid its self in next to me.

"Night, Kimi-Chan" Sessho whispered snuggling into me

"Night Sessho-kun…" I said wrapping one arm around him and thought: _So he's always been a snuggler…not surprising…_

_Over the next few months, Sesshomaru and I got closer together. He was happier to see me than his mother…but then again she wasn't the nicest demoness here…_

_Inutaisho had given Sessho and me each a trainer. I learned how to use a sword as well as shoot a bow and arrow. I was very good at both according to Inutaisho and Sessho. A bit of my memory from my life here has returned. Only the day I left. I'm technically a half demon, but my mother was such a powerful Miko (Priestess) that I looked like a full demon, but could push my spiritual energy into whatever weapon I was given. I knew Sessho when I was little. Approximately 63 years (for Sessho) before I came through the well. I had a two-tail neko yokai (cat Demon aka Kirara) She was black with electric blue on her paws, he name is Kirameimei (Where Kirara is ivory Kirameimei is black, the marks on Kirara's paws and tail are the blue spots on Kirameimei). Sesshomaru and I used to race Ah-Un and Kirameimei when we were younger. I don't think Sessho has realized I'm the same Kimimuso…_

"Kimi-Chan" Sessho said quietly, we sat in the meadow where the well is, I had to jump…he wasn't happy…

"Sessho-kun?"

"I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too Sessho…"

"It'll only be a few minutes for you…" He mumbled

"But I'll still miss you…"

His lips twitched slightly, "Bye…"

I grabbed my black back pack, the Sesshomaru from my time had sent it through the well with all the toiletries I would need, some painkillers for if I go hurt, and my iPod. Apparently he set a spell to it…so whenever I was with him…past of future…the battery would never die…

I sat at the lip of the well and turned one more time to Sesshomaru, to find him trying to hide tears.

"Sessho-kun" I said sadly

"I don't want you to go!" he shouted

"I'll come back Sessho…I promised I would…" he hugged me hard from behind, and I reached around to return the gesture.

"Be good while I'm gone okay?" I said softly kissing his forehead

He nodded, squeezed me hard one last time, and then let go. "This Sesshomaru hates goodbyes…"

"This Sesshomaru shouldn't get used to calling himself that…"

"Bye Kimi-chan…"

"Bye Sessho-kun…" I slip off the edge of the well and into the blue abyss….

**Whew! That's the first section of that! Just so you know, Sesshomaru looks about 4-5 in this chap. And he's 200. So in the next chap he's 400 so he looks 10. Okay? Make sense? Sweet! Review! Love ya guys! XOXO Virtual Cookies!**

**D.A.K-Hime!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Let's get Rolling!**

Chapter 4: Fluffy White Puppy Protection Services Part 1

I stood up to brush myself off slightly and readjusted my things so I could climb out of the well, a shadow loomed over me from the top of the well, I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Kimi-Chan!"

"Hey Sessho, Miss me?"

"Hai!"

I climbed out of the well, with Sessho's assistance of course. And I've never seen him smile this big. Ever.

"So, how my favorite dog demon?"

"This Sesshomaru is a very skilled hunter and fighter. Oto-san said I would be able to protect both of us if we wanted to go around the village bellow the fortress, or even on our own in the forest, since you can also protect you're self. Oto-san said it would be good practice for when I'm older and have to scout out unknown territory."

"Impressive." I replied as we started walking towards the fortress.

"Hai, many things have happened in you're absence."

"Like…?"

"Oto-san and Oka-san have been fighting a lot. Oka-san is staying at the Eastern fortress with the Eastern lord and lady, she's mad at Oto-san. Oto-san doesn't seem to care; I don't think he loves Oka-san anymore."

"You say that so calmly, Sessho, aren't you worried about which parent you'll live with?"

"Oka-san said Oto-san could 'raise his own pup' when she left, she rarely spoke to me anyway…"

"Sessho…"

"I don't care about her though, Kimi-chan, because you're back! And you're always gonna be with me…except when you have to go into the well, but other than that you are."

"Hai."

We arrived at the western fortress minutes later; Sesshomaru and I ate a delicious lunch and played in the gardens the rest of the day. Almost every day went the same; Sessho studied, trained, then we ate, played in the garden, took baths and went to bed. Fall turned into winter overnight it seemed, and Sesshomaru's birthday quickly approached, the fortress buzzed with servants preparing everything for the big day. The evening before, Sesshomaru had an early birthday request…

"Kimi-chan?" Sessho asked, I sat on my bed reading one of Sesshomaru's old journals that he put in my backpack. I already knew what the boy wanted, but I'd let him ask anyway…

"Hm?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Isn't it a bit cold, Sessho?"

"Hai…but we won't be out long, Pleeeease?"

_Ipod-$300, Newest CD-$12, a bag of chips-$1, Sesshomaru Begging-Priceless…_

"Oh alright, Sessho…"

"Yay!"

A knock came from the door and one of Sessho's servants called, "Lady Kimimuso, his Lordship wishes to speak with you."

"You go talk to Oto-san, I'll get everything ready for our walk, okay?" Sessho said giddily

"Okay" I said walking towards the door. When I opened it the servant, I believe his name is Tenshi, asked me to follow him.

"I have heard many good things about you from the young lord, milady" He said quietly, "Sesshomaru seems to think very highly of you…"

"I feel a great attachment to him as well…" I replied coolly. _What's your point, buddy?_

"You have been courted by a demon…where is your mate?"

"Just down the hall…"

"The young lord?" he said shakily

"I belong in a different time, where Sesshomaru is the Lord of these lands and is plenty old enough to do such a thing."

"Does the young lord know you will be his mate in the future?"

"Yes, I explained it to him; he seems to like the idea."

"How do you plan on getting home milady? Surely you cannot live long enough for the young lord to mate you fully and increase your life span."

"I can travel through different period of his life, through a portal of sorts, but I can only go forward, not back."

"Some adventure you have for yourself…"

"Indeed it is."

We arrived at Inutaisho's study and I bid Tenshi farewell. Then I knocked gently on the door.

"Enter" _Like Father, Like Son…_

I pushed the doors open and walked inside. The walls lined with books and scrolls from who knows when.

"Ah Kimimuso, welcome back, I trust the last few months have been pleasant for you?" Inutaisho asked

"Yes they have been, thank you"

"You are very welcome." He paused, uncertainty played across his features for a moment, but he continued, "Sesshomaru was sick often while you were away…"

"Sick? I though demons rarely got sick…" I said slightly shocked, was my little demon alright? I'd been gone centuries for him…

"Well…he was in one of his brief states of good health when you came back…he hasn't gotten sick again yet."

"You're saying…he got depressed and sick while I was away?"

"Yes…"

I frowned, this wasn't good…he was getting to close to being a full adult to be getting sick all the time…

"I'll talk to him about it…and try to see if we can prevent this from happening again…Sesshomaru wanted to take a short walk before bed, I just wanted your approval since I'm here." I said

"That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight Kimimuso…and be careful"

"Goodnight Inutaisho-sama"

I was lost in my thoughts when I realized I was already back in Sesshomaru's wing of the castle, he was all bundled up and waiting for me with two more kimono layers, my hat and mittens from my time, and my specially made Katana, forged from the fang of distant tiger demons overseas.

Once I was settled, we trotted out into the snow. Little did I know what I would learn about Sesshomaru by the time we got back home…

**Yes! Cliffy I know…lol I'll try to update sooner, but I'm starting a few new stories since I have writers block a bit for my older ones, new stories should clear my head enough to work a little on everything! :D Virtual teddy bears for all! Review!**

**~D.A.K-Hime**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gomen**_** for the wait! Your update has arrived!**

_**Sesshomaru**_**: Took you long enough, you have any idea how long I've been sitting here with Ameterasu and the Cullens keeping an eye on her?**

_**Me**_**: Well Gooooomen, have the Cullen's have been staying at the western fortress this whole time?**

_**Sesshomaru**_**: No, they're visiting periodically, but mostly keeping up with their own lives…or existences **

_**Me**_**: I see, well let's show them how mushy you really are on the inside in this chapter then!**

_**Sesshomaru**_**: Just because my softer, child side has kept all complete and udder adoration for Cricket, and some of that has transferred to my current state, doesn't mean I'm going to let you exploit it…**

_**Me**_**: *Notches a sacred arrow* You were saying…?**

_**Sesshomaru**_**: You're going to write this so you don't miss if I refuse aren't you?**

_**Me**_**: Hai**

_**Sesshomaru**_**: Fine…exploit away…**

_**Me**_**: *Hands Sesshomaru a cookie***

_**Sesshomaru**_**: Arigato…**

_**Me**_**: :D Definition time!**

**Glossary:**

**Hanyou: ****Half Demon**

**Anata wa, hobo shinda: ****You almost Died**

**Hogo: ****Protect**

**Gomen: ****Sorry**

**Miko(-Sama): ****Priestess **

**Arigato:**** Thank you**

**Hontodesu-ka: ****Really**

**Got it all? Good, now lets go!**

Chapter 5: White Fluffy Puppy Protection Services Part 2 **(Aka: The Blue Haired Hanyou)**

Recap: I was lost in my thoughts when I realized I was already back in Sesshomaru's wing of the castle, he was all bundled up and waiting for me with two more kimono layers, my hat and mittens from my time, and my specially made Katana, forged from the fang of distant tiger demons overseas.

Once I was settled, we trotted out into the snow. Little did I know what I would learn about Sesshomaru by the time we got back home…

_Loneliness, It over powers the mind over time, and for a young child to feel its everlasting sadness, is just unthinkable. Yet Sesshomaru has felt this, for almost 200 years he was sick and lonely. Now after a fight with many demons Sesshomaru has felt another set of emotions he didn't need: Fear, Dread, Sadness, and Paranoia. _

I awoke with a damp cloth on my forehead and a white ball of fluff clinging to my side. One of the sleeves of my kimono was soaked through, and he was shaking. I couldn't remember much, I know Sesshomaru transformed into his full demon after I was thrown into a tree, but anything before or after that was blurry.

"Sessho-kun?"

He shot upright and turned so I couldn't see his face.

"Sessho…"

"No…men never show their tears."

"Sesshomaru, why are you crying to begin with?"

"_Anata wa, Hobo Shinda_! I couldn't _hogo_ you! It's my fault you got hur-"

"Sessho! Enough!"

He flinched slightly, I've never yelled at him before.

"Yes I almost died and you DID protect me or I wouldn't be alive!"

He whimpered

I sighed, "_Gomen_, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Kimi-chan…"

I wiped his tears and lifted the covers so he could lay beside me.

"Kimi-chan, do you remember me?"

"Obviously, yes, I didn't hit my head that hard Sessho."

"I mean, from when you were still a Hanyou."

Oh, that…Inutaisho-sama must have told him. Why the hell he did that I may never know, no doubt it just made Sessho worry more.

"I remember a bit, but not much. Don't worry I will, your Oto-san said I had to break the seal over my demon side and the rest of the spiritual powers."

"Oh, I thought you did already, you don't get over powered by your demonic sword, although you are in your human form, and you can shoot sacred arrows."

"Hai, it's confusing. Sessho…, what did I look like?"

"Well, you looked more demon than hanyou or human; I could only tell you were Hanyou by your ears. You have two pointy ears on top of your head, with silver hair and light blue streaks, your ears are light blue with silver tips, you have fangs and claws like I do, shiny blue eyes, and smooth, creamy skin."

"Sounds pretty"

"Very, hm…I wonder."

"What?"

"Sensei said there might be a blue moon this month."

"Hontodesu-ka?" **(long word for "Really?" isn't it? Lol)**

"Yes really! Maybe the blue moon will activate your Hanyou side! Your father is the southern lord, and your mother a powerful miko. South and west have strong connections with the moon."

"Maybe Sessho, we'd have to ask your Oto-san."

"Hai! When your feeling better we will!"

"I'm fine actually Sessho, want to go now?"

"Hai!"

**(Flash forward-because this part would have been very boring .)**

Sleep just wasn't coming to me. Tomorrow night is the blue moon, tomorrow night I should become a _hanyou_ again. Would I get all my memories back? Would I be able to control myself and not accidentally hurt Sesshomaru?

"Kimi-chan…" Sesshomaru moaned, yes he was still sleeping in my bed. The habit forming now is probably the reason for my Sesshomaru in the future, even though I've told him numerous times he didn't need to, stayed with me while I slept, because he wanted too.

"Go back to sleep Sessho."

"Why are you still up?" He asked slowly, still groggy

"Can't sleep…"

"Oh…"

"Mhm."

"What am I like in the future?" He asked suddenly

"Strong, brave, fearless, protective-

"Nice to you?"

"Yes, even though we've had to hide our relationship from the rest of the castle tenants"

"Why?"

"Because the last time I go through the well, you have to find me again. And I'll be human at first."

"Until you come through the well again, this time, and you're a hanyou."

"Right, and then I stay with you."

"Forever?"

"If you want."

"I do…You'll never have to go through the well again?"

"Nope."

He smiled up at me, "Good."

He yawned and a few minutes later, he was asleep.

The next day was a blur. I couldn't focus on anything, I guess I was nervous. I sat with Sessho and watched the sunset.

"Ready Kimi-chan?"

"I guess so."

The shroud of twilight disappeared, leaving us in darkness. I walked to a small clearing in the woods by myself, so I wouldn't accidentally hurt Sesshomaru. The small clearing in the woods would be directly under the moon in just a few minutes. That's when I'm supposed to transform. I knew it would happen, I could feel something changing already.

I touched the mark on my shoulder instinctively, a habit I'd acquired shortly after being marked by my Sesshomaru. I wonder if my future love could feel my anxiety through time.

_Bella…?_

I froze and looked around, it took me a minute to realize what was happening.

_Sesshy-kun..?_

I could feel his relief and happiness as if it was my own, but my anxiety was still underneath it.

_You'll be fine, just relax. I don't know if we'll be able to do this often I've been trying almost everyday since you fell._

_I miss you Sesshy…_

_I miss you too, keep reading the journals and in case I can't talk to you again before you get to this spot in time, I'm going to be an ass when I'm older, deal with it for as long as you can._

_Which will be about six months…_

_Right, which will piss me off beyond belief, and I'll be nicer-ish when you come back again, but no matter what I say to you then, remember I love you here in the future, and that you'll be back with me eventually._

_I love you too…and ok._

_It's time to become my little hanyouess now…be careful._

_I will._

Sesshomaru's emotions stopped overlapping mine. I wanted to cry, but I knew I shouldn't. I'd be with him again, and in order to stay alive long enough to do that, I needed to be stronger. I needed to be in my true form.

"…_My little hanyouess…" _his words rang in my ear.

He loves me as a human; he loves me as a hanyou…

He loves me, Period.

_(Sesshomaru__**(Future)**__ Pov)_

The Cullens, Ameterasu, and I sat in a circle in one of the many meditation chambers in the castle, watching my Bella hold back her tears, and accept her fate.

"What exactly did you just do?" Alice asked

"I talked to her telepathically, which is something I did often when she was still here, but it's harder now that she is in a different time."

"So what happens now?"

I closed my eyes and sure enough, Bella was about 30 seconds away from transforming.

"Just watch."

Her blue demonic aura swirled around the clearing and glistened in the moonlight. Her curly brown hair slipped down the ever-lengthening silver strands as the wind picked up.

Her human ears shrank to nothing, and her blue inu-hanyou ears popped up from under her hair.

Her nails lengthened and sharpened to claws.

Her skin smoothed out to an even creamier shade, although it remained pale.

Her body filled out more as well. **(A/N: Breasts and such.)**

She grabs the sides of her head with her hands and started shaking her head back and forth.

"Why is she acting like a dog?" Edward asked

"Instinct, she's in pain. Her fangs are coming in, and her memories are coming back, she has a horrible headache right now."

"She tells you this?"

"When she wakes up, she'll pass out when the change is complete."

Bella's snarling got louder and she crouched over. Her aura was going wild, the combination of her spiritual and demonic powers would overwhelm her briefly, but then she'd feel better.

Her eyes started to swirl the same shimmering blue as her aura, and the blue crescent moon glowed on her forehead.

She flinched as the blue streaks on her face appeared faster than lightning, followed by the streaks in her hair.

Her aura suddenly whipped back inside her causing her to stand straight up for a moment, still in shock.

He eyes slid closed as she fell back onto the grass, unconscious.

"Kimi-chan!" My younger self yelled

I remembered being scared out of my mind, not of her but for her.

Some of the servants from the castle came and carried her to the hospital wing of the castle. Now we just had to wait for her to wake up.

"How long until she's awake?" Carlisle asked

"A few hours. She's almost full demon, the only reason she'd considered a hanyou is because her mother is a human and her father is demon. So she's part priestess, part demon princess."

"And you're the lord of the western lands…"

"Right, so mating with royalty is expected."

"So there aren't any real issues with your relationship other than the fact that she's hundreds of years in the past?"

"Right."

**Well? I know I took forever but I'm really into one of my other stories right now. Sorry for the wait!** **Review! XOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	6. Chapter 6 Gomen for the wait!

**Gomen Gomen gomen! :( I'm so sorry this took so long! My imagination has be throwing out new story idea's lately so I've been typing them up! Check them out if you'd like! But now, back to this story!**

**Chapter 6: I'm marrying him in the future…?**

(Bella POV)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how much better my sight was, shortly followed by my hearing.

"Kimi-chan?" Sessho whispered

I looked to my right to see him sitting Indian style on my bed next to me.

"Hello Sessho."

He beamed at me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I like hanyou Kimi better than human Kimi."

"Body wise?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"Hanyou Kimi has prettier hair, ears and eyes that human Kimi."

I hummed in agreement.

"Kimi-chan…?"

"Yes Sessho-kun?"

"My Oto-san said there have been rumors about the well acting strange…"

I frowned

"Please don't tell me you have to leave Kimi-chan!"

"I've been here almost 2 years Sessho…don't you want me to be able to stay with you longer when you're older."

He nodded

"Then you have to stay happy and play while I'm gone this time…"

"I'll try Kimi-chan…"

"That's all I'm asking."

"I'll go get your things…" Sessho mumbled

I frowned, as badly as I wanted to be home in my time, I hated leaving little Sessho alone…

I touched my mark briefly and took a deep breath. The connection was there….not enough to talk to him, but still there.

"Kimi-chan, here's your back pack…"

"Thank you Sessho." I said warmly as I slung it over my shoulder.

Sessho was sad, but thankfully, this time he wasn't crying.

"I think I'll stay here this time…so I'm not as sad…" Sessho said quietly

"That's probably a good idea."

"I'll miss you, Kimi-chan…"

"I'll miss you too."

He hugged me tightly and I kissed his cheek.

"Be good ok Sessho?"

"Hai."

We walked down the hallways to the front of the Fortress and I walked down the steps. Sessho waved sadly to me from the porch, I waved once back then decided to test out my enhanced senses.

I darted threw the trees faster than I've ever ran in my life, not that I've ever ran without tripping...

I reached the well in just a few short minutes and jumped in. The swirling blue abyss welcomed me yes again and I soon landed at the bottom to the well. I jumped up and sat on the edge.

Sessho should have been here…he met me here last time…hm.

I got up and walked through the forests towards the Western Fortress. I sniffed the air a few times.

Can't smell him…where the hell is he…?

When I reached the front of the Fortress, I saw no one. I headed towards Sesshomaru's wing and began checking the rooms for him.

"Sessho-kun?" I said quietly

I felt like I was being watched and went back to 'My room'.

"Sesshomaru, if you think this is funny you're wrong." I called as I lied on my bed.

"This Sesshomaru finds nothing funny."

I closed my eyes.

"I told you not to get used to calling yourself that."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have to listen to you."

Teenage rebellion…sheash.

"This Sesshomaru is being a royal pain in the ass."

He growled

"How dare you talk to me like-

"Sesshomaru I would like to remind you that in the future, I'm your fiancé. So…I can pretty much talk to you how ever I like."

He growled louder.

"You aren't my fiancé now."

"This mark says I am, whether I was brandished with it in this time or not, I'm here, you are here, I am your mate-to-be. Deal with it."

He was at my side, glaring at me when I opened my eyes.

"You do not know your place, woman."

"Sesshomaru, I'll jump right back down that well."

He grabbed my wrist, "The hell you will."

"Then quit being as ass."

We glared at each other for a few minutes before he let me go and left the room.

I grabbed one of the journals form my bag, the one for this point in time, and flipped to the first page.

_Bella,_

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Sesshomaru_

I smiled a bit and put it back. I could survive six months, so long as I got home to my Sesshy-kun in the end.

I sighed. This would be a very long six months…

Very

Very

VERY long six months…

**Yeah I know it's short but its kinda a transition chapter I know exactly how the next chapter will be turning out so hopefully it doesn't take very long to get it up! I won't update without reviews tho! ^-^**

**XOXOXO**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I take too long. Gomen.**

**Chapter 7: Jack. Ass. Or Not…**

**(Bella pov)**

I might just kill him…

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed into the distance.

We were scouting out unknown territory, and the bastard didn't wake me when he decided to go off again. So here I was, alone, and I had absolutely no idea where I was.

"!"

I growled in frustration and started heading west, praying I would end up at the Western Fortress eventually. I kicked a rock and wished the next two months would fly by.

"Bastard was more of a man when he was 400 than he is now." I mumbled

"I heard that."

I turned around and glared at him

"Fancy finding you here."

"If you woke up at a decent hour like normal people, I wouldn't have left you behind."

Punch him, jump down the well, kick him in the groin…so many options…so little time.

I kept walking

"You don't even know where you're going."

"Back to the Western Fortress; you can scout by yourself."

"You offered to come with me, going back on your word?"

"Shut up, Sesshomaru. You want me to stick around at all? I could leave this period of time whenever I want."

"Not if I don't let you."

"I have the advantage."

"Oh really?"

"Miko _and_ Yokai."

"Untrained Miko, undisciplined Yokai."

"_I'm_ an Undisciplined Yokai?"

He growled at me

"Oh I'm so scared, Sesshy."

"Do _**not**_ call me that."

I smirked

"Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy-kun."

"Kimi…"

"Sesshy?"

"You're infuriating."

"Funny, I've been saying the same thing about you since I came out of the well."

He roughly grabbed my bicep and spun me around to face him.

Glare war number 765 began.

"I can't believe that you're my lover in the future." He snarled

"Neither can I, _my_ Sesshomaru is more of a man than you are."

His claws dug into my skin and he growled at me

"I wonder what would happen if I seeped just a tiny bit of my spiritual energy out…" I said calmly

He hissed in pain a second later and glared at his burned hand.

"Woops. Sorry about that, I'm just an untrained miko."

"What do I see in you in the future? You're a complete waste of my time."

I turned and stalked west again, because I didn't have an answer.

What _did_ my Sesshomaru see in me?

Apparently, he didn't follow me, and a few minutes later I arrived at the Western Fortress.

"Kimimuso, where is Sesshomaru?"

I looked up, surprised to see Inutaisho outside of his office.

"I don't know." I said as politely as I could

Inutaisho gave me an apologetic look and I walked to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. When I awoke, it was dark and there was a figure sitting on the end of my bed.

I pretended I was still sleeping.

"I know you're awake."

I rolled over.

"Go away."

"No."

After some more bickering, I fell asleep again and the cycle continued.

We went on countless scouting trips, so many that it was truly pointless. No matter how hard I tried to point him in the right direction, he just gave me shit.

"Sesshomaru, you should focus more on politics. I assure you, between now and the future your scouting ability will stay the same, which is already perfect." I said, annoyed.

"Politics would take 50 years to master, and I have plenty of time later."

If he knew that in less than a hundred years, he'd be fatherless…

"Sesshomaru, focus on politics."

"You aren't the boss of me."

"Sessho!" I snapped

He turned to me, with a slightly arched brow

"Learn. Your. Politics."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this one…"

"I might."

I growled, "You are such a pain in the ass, Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up Wench."

"I'm going back." I lied

"Fine."

I sprinted towards the well; apparently, Sesshomaru must have realized why I'd stopped fighting so easily.

"Kimimuso!"

I jumped in and when I looked up he had missed my hair by centimeters, and he was upset…

"Gomen, Sessho..." I murmured

The blue light faded and when I looked up again, Sesshomaru wasn't there.

I felt guilty, but I knew he'd forgive me…

I sighed and jumped up enough so I could pull myself over the edge. With both palms and one knee supporting me on the rim, I noticed him. He wasn't even five feet away, and he wasn't facing me. The wind blew steady and ruffled his long snowy hair.

He didn't say anything, so I didn't say anything. I got up and walked past him.

He grabbed the sleeve of my kimono, and in one swift movement pulled me back and spun me into his chest.

"S-sesshomaru…?" I whispered as his arms snaked around my waist and back.

"Gomen…" he murmured

A sharp pain spiked through my left shoulder and I whimpered

He gently licked the wound and continued to hold me against him.

"My mark began to fade when you were here last, it's dangerous for you to be here and not be in my possession." He said softly

The pieces clicked, "You renewed my courting mark?"

"Hn."

He held me for a while and I scorned myself for being so unprepared for the affection I'd longed for.

"Gomen…" he whispered again

"Me too…"

"You knew…what would happen to him…"

"Your father…?"

"Hai."

I nodded

"Arigato…for nagging me about politics…"

My lips twitched slightly

"It's what I'm here for Sesshy."

He cringed, "Please tell me you aren't going to call me that in the future."

"I do call you that in the future get used to it now…"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, where's Inuyasha?"

"Why?"

"He's important that's why."

"He's very unimportant."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Just let it go, Kimimuso."

"Just tell me where he is, Sesshomaru."

"I refuse to do anything concerning that little halfbr…"

I stiffened and broke out of his embrace. I let my bangs hide my eyes.

"You know I didn't mean-

"I know exactly what you meant. You don't want anything to do with Inuyasha because he's a half demon and if that's how you feel about hanyous then I'll just go find him myself."

"That's not how I feel about _you_."

"I'm a hanyou."

"So?"

"Inuyasha's a hanyou."

"He's also the reason my father died, him and his mother."

"So you hate humans and hanyous because one of each is the reason your father died."

"Yes, but I _do not_ hate _you_."

"What's that mean exactly?" I asked

He stayed silent.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha, with or without you."

I sprinted off into the forest and sniffed around, searching for Inuyasha's scent. I quickly found the sacred tree, and Inuyasha stuck to it.

I giggled and flicked the tip of one ear. It twitched in response.

I gently grabbed the arrow and pulled.

My miko energy easily overpowered Kikyo's and the spell undid itself.

"ngh…" he groaned

"Inu-nii-chan…" I said softly

His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a weird look.

"'nii-chan'?"

"Hai, Inuyasha."

"I don't have a sister."

"Not by blood."

He gave me a skeptical look and I could almost read his mind.

'_Sesshomaru would never fall in love with a hanyou.'_

"He didn't always hate humans and half demons…" I said

Inuyasha flushed slightly.

"He was never all that fond of humans, but he's been friends with me since I was your age, and him a little over twice your age."

"I don't smell him in the area, which means you came here alone."

I nodded, "He's being stubborn. I'll be around for a little while, and then I'll have to leave for a bit, but they I'll come back."

"Why are you staying at all?"

"Somebody has to make sure you don't turn into the same hard-ass as your brother."

He smirked

"I'm starting to like this one-chan stuff."

We went and got ourselves introduced in the village, and made sure they knew Inuyasha meant no harm, although some people were still prejudice. Sesshomaru had been calling me through our mark all day, but I ignored him. He just didn't want me around Inuyasha. Too bad.

**Ok! I know this chapter is a bit rushed, and short. Next chapter might be too. But, next time she comes through the well the jewel will be in pieces and the longer chapters will begin, this is really just an Inu/Bella bonding period so Inuyasha isn't so ashamed of being a Hanyou. Sesshomaru is gonna learn he can't always get his way, and has to settle sometimes. But who knows what Fluffy will do. :) Watashi wa anata o aishite!**

**~D.A.K-hime**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, Here we go! Arigato for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8: Onee-san?**

I walked slowly through the forest, deep in thought. I've only been with Inuyasha a month, but already he's truly become my little brother. Yes, he's hotheaded, just like his brother, but he's calmed some due to having a proper influence. He'd turn into a true Prince of the West if Sesshomaru would let go of his hatred.

I sighed and looked at the ground as I walked. I hadn't seen Sesshomaru since the first day I got to this period. I'd sensed him plenty of times, including now, but he never showed himself.

"You never asked me too."

I stopped and looked up. Sesshomaru was right in front of me, his features showed resistance, to what I wonder.

"I…Sessho…w-what are you-"

"Doing here? Protecting you, that's my job you know, with the whole 'Mate-to-be' thing."

I smiled slightly

"I missed you." I said honestly

He hesitated, "I missed you too."

"You'll get better at displaying affection; I know it's not something you're comfortable with." I assured him

He nodded and pulled me into him.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite…"

I smiled, "Watashi wa anata o aishite."

I don't know how long he held me in silence, but after a while he finally broke it.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Back to the western lands, where we both belong."

"Sessho, Inuyasha is very important for the next few years. I'll be here a long while this time."

He growled softly

"Don't be like that Sessho." I pleaded

"Mine…"

"Did I say I wasn't?"

"You should be with me at all times."

"I'm staying with Inuyasha; you are more than welcome to join us."

He slowly released me and I turned to walk back to the village. After I while I realized there were soft footsteps behind me and I smiled.

"Arigato, Sessho."

"Hn."

We finally made it back to the village, and Inuyasha almost shit bricks when he saw Sesshomaru.

"Baka! Onee-chan, what the hell is he doing here!"

"Nii-chan, He can stay if he likes, he's your brother so you'll both behave."

Inuyasha went back up his favorite tree and sulked.

I sighed, so far so good…

Sessho tugged at my waist and pulled me down. I hadn't realized that he'd sat down behind me until he pulled me into his lap and I blushed in surprise.

Inu growled softly

"Halfbr-…_Inuyasha_", Sesshomaru corrected, "we're both highly possessive of her, but she is _my_ mate-to-be so shut up." Sesshomaru said in what was probably the nicest tone he's ever used with Inuyasha, judging Inu's reaction.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Inuyasha snapped defensively after he recovered

"Inu-nii-chan."

He looked at me, "Onee-san?"

"Please be nice with him? He's trying to get along with you."

"Yeah so he can rut with you."

"Inu!"

"That's almost accurate…" Sesshomaru mumbled

"Sesshy-kun…"

Sesshomaru cringed, Inu started laughing.

"Shut up, peasant."

"Why don't you make me, _Sesshy-kuuun_!" Inu teased

"Jūbun ni no ryōhō! Inuyasha wa, watashi ga kare ni wara~tsu suru koto ni tsuite no omoshiroi nanika o ataeru mae ni, no kyōdai de waratte teishi shimasu. Sesshōmaru wa, anata ga yori yoi ima setsumei suru!" I screamed

(Both of you enough! Inuyasha, stop laughing at your brother before I give him something funny about you to laugh about. Sesshomaru, You better explain now!)

Inu flinched, "Gomen Onee-san…"

Sesshomaru stared at me calmly, "You and I both know that I'm not here for sex."

I knew that was as good of an 'I love you and I'm here because I missed you and wanted to be with you' as I would get from this Sesshomaru, but I was too angry to care.

"I'm going for a walk." I mumbled, before stalking off into the forest

"Onee-san!" Inu called, pleading.

"Kimi-chan…" Sesshomaru said just loud enough for me to hear.

I took my anger out on the defenseless sticks that got in my way and as my anger died, I realized I was crying.

I touched my mate mark and wondered if I could still talk to _my_ Sessho…

_Bella…I can barely feel you, but be strong…_

I sighed and tried to see if the slight whisper was my imagination, or really my Sesshomaru.

I couldn't tell.

"Kimi-chan."

I stiffened, "Hm?"

"How can you miss me if I am right here?"

"I don't know…"

Warm strong arms pulled me into a toned firm chest and I willed my tears to flow freely.

"I truly do love you, Kimimuso…"

"And I you, Sesshomaru." I whispered

"Then why do you cry tears of loneliness?"

"You've been here for all of a half hour Sesshomaru…"

"I don't feel as lonely as I did before…"

"It's a little different Sessho…I was lonely when you were a child, and I'm still lonely. Even though I've been around you as a person, I haven't been with my mate-to-be, my lover, in years."

He kissed my mark

"If a lover is what you want…"

I blushed, "That's not the only thing about you I like you know."

"So you enjoy my sexual performance?"

We are so not having this conversation…

"I believe we are."

Out of my head.

"Answer my question."

"Yes I…enjoy your sexual performance."

"Then let me ravish you…"

"You realize this is a horrible counter-argument to me thinking all you want from me in this time period is sex right?"

He nipped my neck where my mark was. I shuddered.

"You realized that reaction was a horrible counter argument to your implied answer of 'No'?"

Smartass.

He chuckled, "I want you to be happy, how might I make you happy?"

I turned into him, kissed his neck, and rubbed my eyes on his kimono, "Ravish me." I whispered softly

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I need you, I need comfort and warmth…"

He kissed down my neck, "As you wish, My Mate."

(the Next Morning…)

I fluttered my eyes open and groaned, the soft whispers around me ceased shortly.

"Sessho…?" I moaned

"I'm here Kimi-chan, you can sleep more if you need too; Inuyasha and I are making ground rules."

I nodded and closed my eyes again as I realized that my head was in his lap and that he was petting my hair.

"Either way, Sesshomaru, food is split equally, especially onee-chan's ramen…"

Yup…that's my nii-chan.

"Fair enough. No upsetting her after sunset starts."

"I'll do my best I guess. No rutting in my earshot."

"It's not _rutting_, that's what animals do. It's sex or lovemaking."

"I don't care what you want to call it, don't do it where I can hear you!"

" 'Please.' "

"_Please_ don't do it where I can hear you."

"We'll do our best."

"Keh."

"Kimi-chan, It's time to wake up."

I groaned

"I know, but its well past lunch, if you don't get up now you won't be able to sleep in a few hours when its nightfall again."

I pulled my self, without opening my eyes, into a sitting position on his lap and leaned into him.

"There I'm up." I mumbled

The laughed at me and I started breakfast. I knew that sometime around lunch, we'd be finding a Japanese girl from my time period, and that Inuyasha would show the first signs of affection since Kinky-hoe.

Sesshomaru snorted

"You have a way with words my dear."

I smiled and we ate peacefully.

For now.

**Omg…that took way longer than it should have! :( I'm sorry! I'm moving and stuff so I'm uber uber busy but hopefully once I get settled down again I'll updated everything regularly.**

**Bye for now!**

**Review**

**~D.A.K-hime**


End file.
